Naruto Master of Red Death
by Black-Kat012
Summary: When he was young, Naruto received a very interesting father-like figure in his life... entirely! Might change the rating in the future. Slight AU Strong!Powerful! Naruto. PLZ review and Help me make this story popular! PLEASE! UPDATE: ON HIATUS
1. Prologe

**HELLO READERS! ;D due to me and my ongoing battle with school (until christmas break) i won't be doing so much stories as i used too...**

***hears booing***

**...*ignores* BUT, here is a little preview of my NEWEST story and i want YOU (yes, the one reading this) to help me out on how the plot will be like. True, i am going to plan a surprise character in here as well as a new clan, but i want everyone to help me out on this one. NO EXCEPTIONS!**

**Now, enjoy the story... *has a bag of popcorn in hands*...Popcorn anyone?**

**(A/N: I don't own any of this except the plot)**

**~O*O*O*O*O*~**

'_Why are they beating me up?'_

_'I... I don't understand...'_

'_Why does everyone stare at me like that?'_

'_Why, why does everyone hate me?'_

'_I… I don't want to live anymore… I wanna die!'_

"THAT'S IT!" yelled a male voice in the darkness. The man's voice was coming inside a huge cage with a paper on the outside of the cell; strangely, it had the kanji word for 'seal' on the paper. Suddenly, a slight glow came from inside the cage, and soon became a fiery combustion that collided to the cage. Soon, a figure came out of the flames; it was a tall male that stood 6 ft 8, wore a black trench coat, a gray sweater, black slacks, and black shoes. But the strangest thing was the person himself; the man's skin was very red, with a narrow face that had no nose and yellow eyes and iris, he had long dark red claws for hands along with a very long claw on his right index finger, and he had purple dreadlocks.

After the fire portal was gone, the cage was back to normal; like nothing happened. The mysterious man soon adjusted himself, took out a pair of sunglasses from his coat pocket, and put them on. He soon walked out of the cage's entrance before hearing a booming voice behind him.

"**Thrax," **it said, sounding calm,"**Be careful out there, the world you knew is long gone, and you could be the only one that could remember the past better than any old timer. I hope that you could do something to protect me and my vessel, you know…"**

The man, now named Thrax, looked back at the cage and smiled a bit. "Aw, don't worry, babe," he said back to the cage, his voice sounding of a persuasive African American "I swear on my membrane cells that the kid will live like his own old man, and fight like his mama, that I promise,"

"**Just be careful,"** the voice responded back, showing big glowing red vulpine eyes behind the cage. It didn't even scare the man as he walked out of the entrance and walked even further away from the cell. The creature sighed out, closing its big eyes, thinking to itself, **'that boy better get a good life, otherwise the world will be damned if they messed with **_**THE**_** Red Death himself out there…'**

**~O*O*O*O*O~**

**...Well? what do ya'll think of it so far?**

**Sorry if its short, but i need a more interesting plot or something to get it going.**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of it so far and help me out**

**BYE!**

**[EDIT 1] ...wow, just... wow. for the first day, this story has gotten over a hundred hits... the HELL? you people like this story and yet you give me no reviews what so ever? Give me some reviews or so help me...**

**Thrax: Now, now, baby, don't pop a blood vessel... its bad for your health you know.**

***sarcastic* Well excuse me, Thrax, but i don't see you what I'VE been through...**

**Thrax: *sigh* anyways... please leave SOME reviews for this girl, she's pretty much need it to make some use for her ego...**

**HEARD THAT! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN NOW, THRAX!**

**Thrax: O.O ... gotta go *runs off***

**GET BACK HERE! *runs after him***

**(A/N anyways, plz review for me, it will really help me out here, plus send me new ideas as well)**


	2. Day One, Protection

**Wow... just, wow... I received a lot of hits from this weekend, over 2 hundred hits too...**

**all you guys ... really like this story?**

**... ... ... *faints***

**(also, thank you Kamen Rider Decade Complete for helping me out here ^^)**

**~O*O*O*O*O~**

"DIE NOW, DEMON SCUM!"

"RIP HIS HEAD OPEN!"

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE, DEMON!"

"THIS IS FOR THE FOURTH!"

Naruto was huddled near the brick wall of the alley, he was badly cut all over the place, dirt and blood was matted into his blonde hair, and there were tears coming down on his whiskered face.

Naruto didn't do anything tonight; sure, it was the Festival of the Death of Kyuubi and the Fourth Hokage, but Naruto wanted to go to the festival, since it was his fifth birthday, and he didn't realized that a bunch of drunk civilians were tailing him and calling him insults… that is, until one of them threw a beer bottle at the poor five year old.

Suddenly, a chuunin came through the crowd, having an evil looking smile on his face and was carrying a short ninja sword in his left hand. Naruto's eyes widen in fear as the chuunin raised his sword above his head, hearing the crowd chanting of killing the 'Kyuubi brat' once and for all….

…that is, until all of them, including Naruto, started to hear a male humming a tune in the dark alley way. "Alright," yelled out the Chuunin, "Who's there? Show yourself you pathetic coward!"

"Coward?" the voice answered, "I think it should fit you, Jiro…"

The Chuunin was shocked, "H-How do you know…"

"Your name?" the voice gave a chuckle, causing half of the drunken people to shiver in fear, "It's just obvious on who's who in this stinkin' village…"

"SHUT UP!" Jiro yelled out, in fear and in anger, who or WHAT was this man? Suddenly, the mysterious person came walking out of the deep alley, which shocked not only the civilians but Naruto too; this alley way was a dead end, how could someone walk in here without getting harmed or seen?

But before anyone got a good look on the figures face, the man's left hand started to glow an low red color; that's when they looked at it, they were scared to death, the man's hands were claws and deep red colored too.

"d-d-demon…" muttered some civilians.

"Careful, I'm contagious," the man raised out a sharp claw near his face, showing what he _actually_ looked like; a man, but very, _very_ different, he was red all over, with a narrow face, purple dreadlocks, and yellow eyes and irises.

The creature walked towards the Chuunin and scratched the poor ninja in his arm. The next thing happened was very strange; the chuunin started to glow red and stared to melt, all his skin melting off his body and his muscles bursting off his bones like plastic bubbles. The next thing that happened was Jiro's body, now a heap of nothing but blood and scraps of skin tissues. "You… you monster!" yelled out a civilian holding a broken bottle of sake.

Naruto was currently hiding from both the civilians and this man; he was so scared that he started to huddle even smaller. What Naruto didn't realize is that the man was looking at him with worry and concern for the poor kid, 'Kushina, if you were alive right now,' the man thought silently, 'you would see how these people treat your baby so badly...'

Suddenly, three more Chuunin came from the mob, all holding out kunais in defenses. "Too easy," the man said, and wiped the floor with the three at once, not even missing a beat to their attacks, killing them all with his killer claw. Once he was done, the man looked back to the mob, which now had fear in their eyes. The man smirked and walked slowly, but deadly, towards the mob, giving them even more fear to their hearts.

"W...who are you?" whimpered a civilian man.

The man smirked; sending chills down the civilian's spines. He looked at them, giving them an impression to never mess with him. "If anyone harms one hair on the Naruto again, this vile village will be literally burn by me." The man raised his claw hand and like before, made his claw burn and radiate some heat from it, causing more civilians to shiver in fear, "If you want something to fear more than the fox, then fear me, THRAX: THE RED DEATH."

Thrax gave out a menacing laugh, causing the mob to run like hell away from this mad man-creature thing as soon as they can, and spreading his warning for death.

**~O*O*O*O*O~**

As the mob ran for their lives, Thrax looked back at the little boy at hand; turns out that Naruto slept through it all, still curled up with tears slipping over his cheeks. Thrax gave out a thankful sigh, happy that the little guy was okay, but now he needed to start a trust with him first. He got down to the ground and lightly shoved the blonde awake. As Naruto started to wake up, Thrax got a glimpse of the kid's eyes and was amazed how light blue they were.

But when Naruto woke up, he saw the strange man right near him. At first, Naruto wanted to scream his little lungs, but when Naruto looked at the man's eyes, he didn't see malice or hatred; no, he saw deep understanding and sadness. What controlled Naruto that day he didn't know, but he will always remember it; as soon as Naruto got up, he stood up, a little wobbly at first from running but walked over to Thrax slowly and hugged him around his neck. Naruto soon slipped into sleep again, his little body tired of the running and the Kyuubi inside him was healing his wounds.

Now Thrax thought he knew how the kid was going to react on seeing him (which included screams and insults), but never in the virus-turned-half-demon life did he had a young child hug him. With the reaction of an uncle, Thrax held Naruto closer, hearing the kid whisper in his sleep that this wasn't a dream and he would be protected by him. Thrax got up with the little fishcake (Thrax laughed a bit when he first heard of the kids name before hand), and both of them ran through the roof tops with ease.

They soon appeared at the kid's home, and as they reached the apartment door Thrax growled inwardly; how could someone consider themselves as a God among Shinobi if they don't protect the weak and defenseless from the evil around them. But Thrax didn't need to worry about that right now; he needed to get things for Naruto and him, but how…?

"**Well, well, well~,"** said a familiar voice,** "you seem very parental right now, Thrax."**

Thrax almost dropped the sleeping Naruto, and took a deep breath. "Ya know," Thrax whispered out loud, "I don't think I'll get used to that, baby."

The voice softly laughed, **"Well, you **_**did**_** said that you wanted to become real on the outside Thrax,"**

"All too true Kyuubi baby," he whispered, taking Naruto to his room and placing the child in his bed. Thrax soon sat at the corner of the bed, continuing his conversation with Kyuubi. "So baby, where do I need to get the stuff?"

Inside Naruto, the Kyuubi smirked at the person outside, **"Listen to me Thrax, and you might -hear me **_**might**_**- turn more reasonable than the common filth in this village…"**

"I'm all ears baby…"

~-~-~ (Time skip) ~-~-~

After two hours in Konoha, Thrax returned to Naruto's apartment with several plastic bags in his hands, with a smug look on his face. Thrax went shopping after he made sure that Naruto was safe for the time being while he was gone (and by 'shopping', I ment that he beat the living **** out of the shop owners for food, otherwise they will surely pay the price)

Thrax placed the bags inside the fridge, not caring to put them away properly, and walked over to the couch. He sat down on it, took off his black cloak and placed it over the couch. Soon as he did this, Thrax was beat and tired, today marked day 1 of being a parent to Naruto and damn it he will get it right; no matter how tough or stupid the civilians are, he will take them down if it ment to protect his new son from harm...

**~O*O*O*O*O~**

**So... what do you all think of the story so far, hope you all like it too... **

**Peace!**


	3. Day Two, Discovery

**Sorry for being so late guys, been buisy with my life and school that i had no time to get a chapter done, so i hope you guys would understand, also happy late Valentines day.**

**And heres the person helping me with this story of mine: Kamen Rider Decade Complete!**

**KRDC: Thanks Mai, wow, you really are proud of this aren't cha?**

**ML: Yep!**

**KRDC: so, aren't you going to add more chapters to this story, along with some others...?**

**ML: *nervous* um... if i got time...**

**KRDC: *grins* its okay, your still new n all**

**ML: Thanks KRDC!**

**ENJOY, PEEPS!**

****Note: I don't own Osmosios Jones or Naruto, if i did, Naruto would be better and Osmosios Jones would have a better tv series than before. Also, Kamen Rider, sorry if i used you here, hope you could forgive me...?

XOXOXOXOX

The next day, the sunlight peeked into Naruto's apartment, and as a result Thrax woke up first. Well, almost.

"Nrgh…" he groaned out, "damn new body and living…"

Thrax woke up on the couch in the apartment; since he didn't want Naruto's bed so he took the couch. Thrax soon stretched out, trying to loosen his muscles and bones; he couldn't believe that he was a person now, not a virus, not a disease, but an _actual_ person. Well, not actually, if you had the yokai of the Kyuubi helping you out with gaining a solid body, but what does that matter? Thrax wouldn't openly admit it, but he liked it, it almost made him… happy.

But he had better things to think about, right now was Naruto. Speaking of his (yes, _his_) little fishcake, Thrax saw the little blonde still asleep in his bed, his wounds and scratches healed from last night. Thrax let out a sigh in relief; at least Kyuubi was keeping the kid alive all this time, otherwise…

Thrax mentally shook that out of his head, now was not the time to think of death, it was time to make breakfast; and Thrax knew what he wanted to make the kid feel special…

Naruto woke up with something smelling delicious and buttery. He soon hopped out of bed and trotted to the bedroom door ajar. As Naruto peered out, he saw the same strange man that saved him from the mob and … he was cooking?

Surprisingly, Thrax was still in his gray sweater, black slacks, plus he had slippers on and while he was humming a song, it seemed that he was cooking something delicious that made Naruto get out of bed; the man was flipping something tan up in the air and back again in the pan. This got Naruto to walk slowly and steadily to see what he was making. Naruto didn't realized that Thrax already heard the little boy wake up and walking to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Nar," Thrax said while getting the food on the table, which now had two plates along with syrup, napkins, forks, knives, bacon and butter on the table. Naruto looked in awe and was surprised that this man was giving him food here, but Naruto, as young as he is, still was worried about strangers other than Sarutobi and some ANBU ninjas.

Naruto looked back at the food and then at the stranger in his house, who was sitting at the table eating some delicious flap jacks. "Who are you?" Naruto asked quietly, "I've never seen you in the village before…"

Thrax stopped eating for a bit to hear the little kid speak to him, Naruto was so quiet and so thin looking, it almost made Thrax want to barge into the Hokage's office and punch the daylights out of the old man himself for not protecting this kid as much. With a sigh in defeat, Thrax pushed his breakfast away from him and looked at Naruto with a look that said guilty.

"Nar," The man said to Naruto, "Have you ever heard of the Kyuubi before?"

"Um, yeah… The Yondaime was the one that killed the Kyuubi five years ago on October 10th, the same day as my… birthday…"

Thrax nodded, even though Naruto was only five years old since yesterday, the boy could understand when one fact is put with another fact. As soon as Naruto said that, Naruto dropped his head down, tears leaking from his eyes.

Thrax took a sip from his drink, and muttered out to Naruto, "By the way kid, the name's Thrax,"

Naruto looked back up again at the man again, tears still coming down his face, "…T-Thrax…?"

"Yeah kid,"

"…" Naruto didn't say anything to Thrax, but he did got up to a chair and started eating some food for once that wasn't ramen.

_XOXOXOXOX_

_After Breakfast…_

Naruto and Thrax were walking through Konoha's streets; Thrax still wearing what he wore from last night, along with a toothpick in his mouth and sunglasses on. While Naruto was wearing something that wasn't torn or ruined; they were clothing that Thrax got for him (which Thrax threatened the clothing store clerk to give him the clothing last night)

Naruto was now wearing a gray sleeveless shirt with the Konoha symbol on it, over it was a zipper black and gray cameo hoodie, he was also wearing dark navy shorts with pockets on the sides, and to complete the outfit were new sandals for his feet. Naruto was at least happy that this guy Thrax was protecting and taking care of him, no not fake happiness, but honest to goodness happiness. As they walked around the place, the civilians were scared stiff on who's walking with the 'Kyuubi brat'; THE Red Death from last night.

As they walked, they came near the alley way that Thrax first appeared. At first, from the side, it looked like nothing happened; but when looking straight through, there were body parts all over the place, blood splatters on the walls with shadowy figures of the bodies, and (thanks to Thrax) melted skin on the floor beneath the blood splattered marks. Right now, a group of five ANBU's were investigating on how this happened, along with the Sandaime, Hirizen Sarutobi, smoking his pipe in frustration and in worry. Who would of done this without any evidence what so ever….

When Naruto and Thrax passed the alleyway, Sarutobi got a glimpse on where Naruto went, and went from 'Sandaime of Konoha' to 'Grandfatherly figure for Naruto-kun'. When one of the ANBU turned around to ask something of Sarutobi, the man was gone with a puff of smoke; some of the ANBU sweatdropped because the man was very protective of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki like a mother hen. Back to Naruto and Thrax, the two were having a good time hanging out with each other; both of them were enjoying each other's company and they were enjoying the walk without anyone pestering them…

…Until the Sandaime came in and tackled Thrax to the ground. Naruto was shocked for two reasons; one, how fast Jiji went to Thrax and two, how Thrax was attacked from the backside of his body. Now, normally Thrax would've thrown the old coot off of him, but surprisingly, Sarutobi used some type of sealing jutsu on Thrax's back neck, causing the virus to be paralyzed under Sarutobi's grip.

"Jiji, what are you doing?" cried out Naruto

"Protecting you from this… this… MONSTER!" responded Sarutobi as he gripped harder on the tall mans neck.

"Old man, get the HELL off of me you filthy piece of-"

"WATCH YOUR TONE BOY!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT OLD MAN?"

"WHY I OUTA-"

"STOP!"

Both Sarutobi and Thrax looked back at Naruto standing there while the two were fighting each other with words; the young boy looked like he was crying and scared at the same time. "S-stop f-f-fighting," Naruto choked out through his sobs, "P-p-please…"

Sarutobi released the jutsu on Thrax so the old man could comfort the poor boy, but to his amazement, the taller man ran to Naruto first and picked up the now hysterical crying boy into his arms. Sarutobi sighed out a relief that Naruto was alright, for now that is…

Soon, the ANBU came to Sarutobi's presence, at first their first actions was to kill the man holding the boy, but Sarutobi stopped them. "No," the Sandamine said to them, "Go back into investigating the scene of the crime, I'll handle this,"

With that said, the ANBU poofed back to the crime scene, while Sarutobi walked up to the two people in front of him.

Meanwhile, Thrax was trying to calm down the young boy, whispering to him that everything was alright and that it was going to be okay. Soon, Naruto was starting to calm down and tried to bury himself into Thrax's arms hoping that the man would protect him when he would be weak.

"Ahem…"

Thrax turned around and glared at Sarutobi; he still hasn't forgiven the old monkey for putting that jutsu on him. But what came next shocked the virus.

"I'm sorry…"

"…?"

Pure silence was between the virus and the hokage, but to no avail, Sarutobi signaled Thrax to follow him to a private place, seeing that there were too many eye witnesses here to talk about Naruto.

So, after following the old man and heading towards the hokage tower, Sarutobi sat down by his desk and rubbed his temples together. With one sigh, the older man looked at Thrax again, who was still holding onto Naruto, and said kid was sleeping in the large mans arms.

"So," Sarutobi said in a serious tone, "Who or _what_ are you…?"

"The name's Thrax, sir," Thrax let out a low chuckle

"Thrax… right…" Sarutobi said, looking at Thrax and Naruto again, "Tell me, Thrax, how DO you know Naruto…?"

The reaction was utterly sudden; Thrax gave a barking laugh, which made Sarutobi and some hidden ANBU to jump a bit, both with being sacred and surprise. After Thrax was done laughing, Sarutobi was wondering if this… _man_ was either mad or wrong in the head.

"Listen, monkey man," Thrax said to Sarutobi, who had a tick mark behind his head, "If I could, I would tell you the whole story, but alas…" Thrax leaned closer to Sarutobi and whispered to the Sandamine, "…It deals with a certain _fox spirit_…"

"ANBU GET OUT!" Sarutobi yelled out to the hidden ANBU in his office

"But sir-"

"I SAID OUT! NOW!" Sarutobi roared at the two guards, who ran out of the room that was full of KI, not even effecting Sarutobi, Thrax, or the sleeping Naruto.

Once Sarutobi knew that they were alone, he placed a silence seal on one of his windows in his office. All of a sudden, the whole room glowed a blue color and disappeared right after that. Sarutobi looked back at Thrax, who placed the tuckered out blonde on the couch, and walked back to the Sandamine. But, his whole attitude change greatly; from a very happy-go-lucky man to a very dangerous man.

"Now," Thrax said, folding his hands together, "we could talk privately,"

"What do you know about the fox, Thrax?"

"_KNOW_ it, HA! I was practically it's roommate," Thrax busted out, which made Sarutobi's jaw to drop.

"Buh… Wha… how…?" were the only things he could manage out to say, but Thrax held out his clawed hand to stop the poor man to have heart failure.

"Let me start from the beginning, monkey…" Thrax said, and got ready on how he got here….

(DUN, DUN, DUUUN!)

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**OH HO HO HO! next chapter we get to see HOW Thrax got here in the first place (and it envolves very complicated stuff too)**

**Please Review and tell me what you think of it so far, kay?**

**KRDC: Alright, can't wait for it!**

**Thrax:... your so cruel, baby...**

**ML: Silence... I KEEL YOU!**

***silence in the room* *cricket noise***

**Thrax: *sweatdrop* ...Jeff dunham again?**

**ML:...yes...**

**Thrax: *facepalm***

**KRDC: HAHAHA**


	4. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

I'm sorry to say this but until later next year this story won't be updating, and i'm truelly sorry for that.

if you want you could ask me if you want to adopt these stories, cause really this story is frying my thinkpan to write for the masses that your are.

so please be kind.

sincerely,

Black-Kat 012

(formally Mai-Long)


End file.
